


Touch-starved

by Safr2n



Series: Thominho Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 5 "Hands", Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Oblivious Thomas, Post-Canon, Thominho Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: “Wow, your hands are so cold” he had commented while covering the brunet’s hands with his own, warming them up. Thomas was too shocked and busy trying not to blush to do or say anything. Besides, what could he have done? The tan skin on his just felt so good.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominho Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Thominho Week 2020





	Touch-starved

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Touch-Starved
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and universe belongs to James Dashner.
> 
> Notes: This is for Day 5 with the alternative prompt "Hands". It takes place in canon and is fluff as f*ck. Be warned.

It had started one day, in the maze. They were eating their lunch and Minho had just handed him an apple. Their fingers had grazed and immediately, the Asian man had took Thomas's hands.

"Wow, your hands are so cold" he had commented while covering the brunet's hands with his own, warming them up. Thomas was too shocked and busy trying not to blush to do or say anything. Besides, what could he have done? The tan skin on his just felt so good.

"Is it better?" Minho had asked, like it was the most normal thing in the world to just warm up their best friend's hands.

"Y-yeah… thanks…"

"Come on, we have to get going."

They had packed up their things and started running again with Thomas trying to hide his red cheeks.

*******

The second time it happened, it was because of Thomas who was about to take a wrong turn. Minho had grabbed his hand, pulling him in the right direction. But instead of dropping his hand after being right on track, the older boy just kept holding it. They had run like this, hands in hands, until they had reached the Glade. It had been so natural; the two of them, running in sync, as if they have been doing this their whole lives.

They had received some weird stares by the others once they had arrived, but Thomas had been too busy trying to calm down his racing heart. He could still feel the Keeper's touch on him and he had found himself disappointed when they separated. He wanted more and he didn't understand why.

*******

Minho started holding his hand more and more. Sometimes while running, other times when they were eating in the Glade – which earned them some looks from the Gladers, but nobody said a thing – and even once or twice when they slept next to each other.

Thomas, however, was still having butterflies every time they touched. It was really weird.

They were eating in the maze, once again, when the Keeper went and put his arms around the brunet's shoulders. He continued eating like this while Thomas was – again – blushing hard. It was starting to enjoy it way too much. Yeah, Minho was his closest friend, along with Teresa, but he never felt that way for the girl.

He wanted to be close to Minho. Physically close. And only to Minho.

He was so confused.

***

It became even more important. Minho's hands were becoming so important for Thomas. They were always there for him.

Pulling him to his feet during the storm in the Scorch, making sure he kept running, making sure he was safe. Saving him from the cranks. Pulling him to the Keeper's chest when he got back to the Scorch after WICKED treated the gun shot. Holding him down when WICKED was controlling him.

Minho's hands were always there. They were comforting, reassuring and most of all, they made him feel secure. In Minho's hands, in Minho's arms, Thomas knew he was safe.

But… could he tell the older boy how he felt?

*******

In the Safe Haven, the habit kept going. When eating, when on a walk on the beach, sometime on a run the two runners loved doing together, and especially during the night… they were always holding hands. And honestly? Thomas loved it. He loved the contrast of the tan skin against his. He loved the warmth they provided him. He loved how they made him feel safe. He loved them.

Thomas heard other immunes commenting on it, saying things like "They make such a cute couple" or "They really love each other, don't they?"

Was it that? Were they in love?

While they were resting on the beach, like they often did after a long day, Thomas asked Minho.

"Are you serious right now?" Minho replied.

"What?"

"Thomas, I literally told you back in Denver!" the Asian said, sounding a little annoyed. "Yes, I love you!"

"B-but… I thought…"

"You thought what? That I didn't mean it? You really are a dumb shank."

Thomas was speechless. So many emotions were going through his body that he couldn't process them all.

"But now the questions is…" Minho said, now sounding nervous. "Do you feel the same?"

"I-I…"

Yeah? Was he in love with Minho?

He stared at him, trying to find the answer. The dark eyes were looking at him in hope, the beautiful bronze skin shined in the rays of the sunset and the pink lips looked so inviting. Had Minho always been this attractive?

The Keeper was the most important person in his live. He always has been. Of course, he cared about Frypan, Brenda, Jorge and even Gally now. And he cared about those he lost. But Minho? He was special.

His eyes trailed back to the Asian's mouth and a weird thought came to his mind.

He wanted to kiss Minho. Right now.

So he did.

Like their hands, their lips fitted perfectly together. Thomas grabbed the other boy's shirt as butterflies were threatening to burst out of him. Emotions he never felt when Teresa had kissed him were invading his body. It was overwhelming.

Minho took few seconds to recover from his surprise, but quickly responded to the kiss, cupping the boy's face in his hands to bring him even closer. At the warm touch on him, Thomas couldn't help but moaned. In any normal circumstances, he probably would have felt embarrassed, but right now, it didn't matter, it just felt too good.

Minho deepened the kiss and one of his hands went to run into the brown soft hair. Thomas immediately melted. Minho's hands were on him… Minho's hands were on him…

But it wasn't just his hands, Thomas realized. It was never really just about the hands. It was Minho as a whole. It was Minho who was always there, who made him feel secure, who helped him when he needed it, who made him feel… loved.

He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Minho.

And right now, it was just the best feeling in the world. Nothing else mattered. It was only Minho. Just Minho. He couldn't think of anything else.

"I guess I have my answer" the Asian said after breaking the kiss. His breath was still uneven and he was looking at Thomas with so much tenderness. "Yeah" he replied shyly. "I love you too."

"I'm glad." Minho had the biggest smile ever on his face, showing of his dimples. Again, when did he become so attractive?

"So.. are we…"

"I guess.."

"Nice…"

Thomas smiled. He had a boyfriend now. He never thought it would have happened one day. And on top of it? His boyfriend was Minho.

"Cuddle with me?" he asked. He could never get enough of Minho's touches.

"Yeah, anything for my touch-starved shuck-face" the Keeper responded with a smirk. They laid down in the sand, Thomas curled up to his friend… boyfriend he corrected himself.

They stayed like this for a while, in silence, just enjoying this… _connection_ that they had. The brunet took one of the older boy's hand and his and intertwined their fingers together.

"You know… you have beautiful hands" he said, absently.

"You sure you're okay Tommy?" Minho laughed.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

_In your arms, I'll always be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It was really fun to write!


End file.
